Reign and Thunder part 4- the Revelation
by Elcolo9
Summary: Trapped in the lair of the most evil being in human history, the Animorphs are put on trial...


Reign and Thunder part 4-The Revelation  
  
"He looks like a man, but he's not really a man. When he grins, birds fall dead off the telephone lines. When he spits, the grass turns yellow and dries up. He has the name of 1000 demons. Jesus knocked him into a herd of pigs once. He's the Boogeyman, the one in the shadows. The man with no face. No face..."   
-Stephen King's "The Stand"  
  
  
  
"If I'd known what was to become of this, I would've become a watchmaker."  
-Albert Einstein, on the detonation of the first Hydrogen bomb.  
  
  
"...GET READY TO RUMBALLLLLL!"  
  
I hate Wrestling.  
  
I HATE it.  
  
But when he said those words, the crowd went insane. Te noise itself was defaning.  
  
Everyone in the crowd was insane.  
  
Except one man. He was near the front, and he was wearing a long trenchcoat. He whipped something that looked like a shotgun out and fired it into the air.  
  
The crowd turned gravely to face the man, as if he had spat on God.  
  
He fired it several times on the "man" named Randall Flagg.  
The shells went straight through his head, and he slumped over.  
  
Then, the wound healed up, as if it had never happened at all.  
  
Flagg took the microphone from Kane and wagged his finger.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk." He looked the man in the eye. "Come on, Rustin. Do you really think it would be that easy?"  
  
The man named Rustin was clutching something that looked like a holy symbol.  
  
He slowly whimpered.  
  
"Y..You killed my padre!" He whimpered in a spanish accent.  
  
"Yes. I do kill a lot of people. Hobby of mine. I wasn't planning on it today. But oh well."  
  
Rustin exploded.  
  
I was about 60 meters away and I got some of him on me.  
  
"Now. Back to business."  
  
Flagg turned to us.  
  
"State your name for the record."  
  
"David Taggert."  
  
"Ripper"  
  
"Lewis Sanders"  
  
"Aleks Stantford"  
  
"Marc LaRouche"  
  
"Skorre Fett"  
  
"Marco LaRusso"  
  
"Jake Mitchell"  
  
"Rachel Smith"  
  
"Cassie Albright"  
  
"Tobias Rico"  
  
[Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill.]  
  
  
"You are charged with participation in the Quantom war wich wiped out the adult population of the human race 4000 years ago. More recently you are charged with aiding the Iskoort-Melmacian Alliance with top secret intelligence wich most likely caused the Anti-Matter bombing of Bankok last month, killing 5 billing Confederate Citizens and 6 billion females. Do you have anything to say in your defence? You are not under oath. You may say anything or stand mute."  
  
Marco started to say something but the microphone was pulled, so I couldn't even hear him at the other end of the podium.  
  
"The defendants have chosen to stand mute."  
  
"It is the ruling of the Confederate high command and the will of the Khan and the Confederate States of Terra, that these defendants have been found guilty as charged. It is the will of the Khan that they be crucified to the point of near death, at wich point they will be provided with the finest medics in the Confederacy and restored to full health. After so, they will be executed slowly by dismemberment.  
  
As completion of the cycle, the remains will be donated to the confederate soldier who terminates over 1500 enemy's in combat as a banquet. It is the will of the Confederacy and the Khan that this be done."  
  
After he said this, several of us blacked out. It must have been the shock of hearing this. They were going to kill us twice than feed our remains as a reward for killing people!?  
  
The crowd loved it.  
  
Flaggs body turned black like cooled lava with red cracks all over it.  
  
"Remove them. Take the ones known as 'Jake' and 'David' to my chambers. Remove the rest to the dome."  
  
Jake and I where pulled into the Dark tower, and the others where pulled into the former home of the Toronto Blue Jays.  
  
As we left, I could swear that I heard the crowd chanting a horrible phrase, like a reminder that we where in Hell...  
  
"Sig Heil! Sig Heil! Sig Heil!..."  
  
[Authors note. Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been at camp for 5 weeks. There will be updates more often from now on.]  
  
  



End file.
